bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rukia Kuchiki/Image Gallery
Rukia Anime Pics ByakuyaSavesRukia.jpg|Byakuya saves Rukia. Byakuya_Catches_Rukia.png|Byakuya catches Rukia. Byakuya_Rukia_Sand_Sculptures.png|Rukia and Byakuya making sand sculptures at the beach. Gin_approaches_rukia.jpg|Rukia being taunted by Gin Ichimaru. RukiaHanataro.png|Rukia befriends Hanataro as a prisoner. Ganju_grabs_Rukia.jpg|Ganju confronts Rukia about his brothers death. Eikichirō_Saidō_(hat)_and_Rukia_Kuchiki.png|Rukia meets Eikichiro. Ichigo,_Rukia,_Juice_&_Shibata.png|Rukia and Ichigo with Shibata. Ichigo-and-rukia.jpeg|Rukia beating on Ichigo. Ichigosavesrukia.jpg|Rukia saved by Ichigo. Ichigo_asks_Rukia_about_Kon.png|Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon. Ichigo_Protects_Rukia,_Orihime_from_Muramasa.png|Rukia protects Orihime as Ichigo fights Muramasa. Ichigo_Rukia_Reunion_ep41.png|Rukia and Ichigo talking. KaienXRukia.jpg|Rukia meeting Kaien Shiba Kuchiki_Rukia.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki Orihime_Saves_Rukia.png|Rukia being healed by Orihime. RenjixRukia.jpg|Rukia is saved by Renji. RenjixRukia2.jpg|Rukia and Renji arrive in Hueco Mundo. Renji_Attacks_Gigai_Rukia.png|Renji attacks Rukia's Gigai. Renji_visits_jailed_Rukia.png|Rukia in prison being visited by Renji. Rukia_Academy_Days.jpg|Rukia struggling at her time in the academy. Rukia.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki Rukia.png|Rukia Kuchiki Rukia_mae_sode_no_shirayuki.jpg|Rukia releasing her shikai, Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia_renji.jpg|Rukia and Renji as kids. Rukia256.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki Rukiaatthesokyokuhill.jpg|Rukia facing judgement at Sokyoku Hill, before Yamamoto and Chojiro. Rukia4.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki. RukiaFreezesRudobōnArm.jpg|Rukia freezes Rubudon's arm. RukiaKilling9Espada.jpg|Rukia killing Aaroniero. Rukialearnsherexecutionistobetomorrow.jpg|Rukia awaiting execution. RukiaSurroundedByTheExequias.jpg|Rukia surrounded by the Exequias. RukiaVsRudobōn.jpg|Rukia vs. Rubudo. RukiaVsRudobōnArmy.jpg|Rukia vs. Rudubon and his army. Rukia_215.jpg|Rukia. Rukia_Advises_Orihime.png|Rukia gives Orihime advice. Orihime Spars With Rukia.png|Rukia and Orihime train in Soul Society. Rukia_and_kaien.jpg|Rukia and Kaien. Rukia_And_Urahara.png|Rukia asking Urahara for advice. Rukia_arrives.jpg|Rukia returns. Rukia_arrives_in_Karakura.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki arrives in Karakura Town. Rukia_Impaled.jpg|Rukia Impaled by Aaroinero]] Rukia_Heals_Orihime.png|Rukia heals Orihime's soul form. Rukia_is_given_Kon_by_Ururu_&_Urahara.png|Rukia buying Kon from Urahara's shop. Rukia_kicks_Ichigo's_arm_away.png|Rukia kicking Ichigo arm away as she leaves with Byakuya. Rukia_kills_Aaroniero.jpg|Rukia kills Aaroniero. Rukia_Kuchiki_&_Kon,_graveyard.png|Rukia and Kon in a graveyard. Rukia_Kuchiki_&_Shreiker_-_Confrontation.png|Rukia cornered by Shrieker Rukia_Kuchiki_Confronts_Ichigo_Kurosaki_about_his_mother's_death.png|Rukia confronts Ichigo's about his mothers death. Rukia_Kuchiki_vs._Aaroniero.jpg|Rukia vs. Aaroniero Rukia_Kuchiki_Drawing_Hollow_Ep4.png|Rukia's drawing of a Hollow. Rukia_drawing_Mod_Soul.png|Rukia's drawing of a Mod Soul Rukia_near_execution.jpg|Rukia about to be executed. Rukia_snapshot.jpg|Rukia Tessai_tells_Rukia_to_wait_for_Urahara.png|Rukia being told by Tessai to wait for Urahara. UraharaWithRukiaJintaUruru.jpg|Rukia with Urahara, Jinta and Ururu. Rukia_Stalls_Renji.png|Rukia tries to stall Renji. Rukia_vs._Di_Roy.jpg|Rukia takes out Di Roy Yasutora_Chad_Sado_launches_Rukia_Kuchiki.png|Rukia lauched in the air by Chad. Uryu_comes_to_Rukia's_aid.png|Rukia saved by Uryu. Young_Renji_with_Rukia.png|Rukia and Renji as kids. Bleach 2pt2.png|Rukia removing Ichigo's spiritual body from his physical body. Bleach 1pt5.png|The wounded Rukia about to give her powers to Ichigo. Renji Attacks Rukia.png|Rukia attacked by Renji. Bleach 1pt1.png|Rukia looms over Karakura Town. Heart.jpg|Kaien explains to Rukia about the heart. Ichigo meets Rukia2.png|Rukia meets Ichigo Rukia cuts Fishbone.png|Rukia cuts Fishbone D Fishbone bites Rukia.png|Rukia bitten by Fishbone D Rukia Led To Senzaikyū.png|Rukia is led to the repentance cell to await execution. Rukia Manga Pics C133_cover_Ichig_&_Rukia.png|Rukia & Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 133 C196_cover_Rukia_Ichigo.png|Rukia & Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 196 C228_cover_Rukia_&_Orihime.jpg|Rukia & Orihime on the cover of Chapter 228 Ichigo_Rukia_Senkaimon_VIBEs.png|Rukia and Ichigo vibes cover. Rukia_Sode_no_Shirayuki_Music.jpg|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki music cover. Rukia Movie Pics Rukia,_evil.jpg|Dark Rukia promotional poster. Rukia_Becomes_Dark_Rukia.jpg|Rukia becomes Dark Rukia. Dark_rukia.jpg|Dark Rukia Dark_Rukia_Defeat.jpg|Dark Rukia defeated. Dark_Rukia_fights_Ichigo_Kurosaki.jpg|Colorspread drawn by Tite Kubo advertising the movie - The Ichigo VS Dark Rukia fight. Rukia Video Clips Somenomai.gif|Rukia's Some no mai, Tsukishiro Technique Tsugi no mai, Hakuren.gif|Rukia's Tsugi no mai, Hakuren Technique San no mai, Shirafune.gif|Rukia's San no mai, Shirafune Technique Sode no Shirayuki Pics Byakuya_attacks_Sode_No_Shirayuki.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki fighting Byakuya. Sode_no_Shirayuki's_Tsugi_no_Mai.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki. Sode_no_Shirayuki,_Shikai.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki with her shikai form. Sode_no_Shirayuki.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki Sode_no_Shirayuki_(spirit).jpg|Sode no Shirayuki's Physical Manfestation. Sode_no_Shirayuki_1.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki Sode_no_Shirayuki_fights_Ichigo.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki vs. Ichigo Kurosaki. Sode_no_Shirayuki_Ichigo.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki and Ichigo. Shirayuki12.png|Sode no Shirayuki Shirayuki265.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki Sode_no_Shirayuki_vs._Byakuya.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki defeated by Byakuya. Shirayuki.png|Sode no Shirayuki Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_Bleach_episode_265.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki Sode_no_shirayuki_in_equal_footing_with_byakuya.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia,_Senbonzakura_&_Sode_no_Shirayuki.jpg|Rukia, Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia_binds_Sode_no_Shirayuki.jpg|Rukia binds Sode no Shirayuki. Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_front_of_Rukia_and_Inoue.png|Sode no Shirayuki saves Rukia and Orihime. Sode_no_Shirayuki_Rukia_fight.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia fight. Sode_no_Shirayuki_night.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki at night. Category:Images